


Miracle Mutant

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finally gets curious about his distant neighbor. He goes to investigate, but it gets him into trouble when he discovers his neighbors secret. He's a mutant. But in Gamzee's eyes, Karkat was nothing but a miracle. Now, if only Karkat will let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distant Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had while I was at work. Homestuck belongs to Hussie.

Gamzee sat on the very top of his hive, gazing out the sea, waiting to see if he could see the old sea goat out at sea coming to see him. Wow, there was a lot of the word "see" and "sea" in that sentence. He dipped his fingers into the pie sitting beside him, scooping some up and licking it off, smacking his lips. He flopped down onto his back and stared up at the dark sky, watching the red and purple clouds move slowly across the purple sky. The bright green and bright purple moon hung in the sky and in Gamzee's high state, they seemed to move and morph together. He turned on his stomach and looked off in the opposite direction of the ocean, across the marshy plain.

In the distance was a hive. Gamzee didn't know the troll that lived there. No name. No blood color. There hadn't even been much sign of a lusus. Then again, there was never much sign of Gamzee's lusus either, so he wasn't one to judge. He guessed he should get his neighborly on some day and find out who the troll was. My get his friend on. Maybe get a palebro or redbro. He wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. It was always lonely out here since his lusus wasn't around ever. 

After an hour or so, Gamzee got up and stretched out his long limbs, wincing slightly as they all popped. He rubbed his arms, frowning. He was always very self-conscious about how gangly he was. He assumed he was so skinny because he didn't eat much other than sopor. He figured if he somehow got off of sopor, he'd figure out what was wrong with him. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy, however, so Gamzee just dealt with it.

A pang of loneliness shot through Gamzee as he as gazed back out at the dark, empty sea that lay before him. He looked back at the other hive in the distance and sighed. Good time as any to get his neighbor on he figured.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Gamzee walked up to the hive, rubbing his not-quite-wavy-but-not-quite-spiraly horns nervously. The hive was still for the most part. The only movement that could be seen was the red cloth awnings that moved in the breeze that blew by the hive. Gamzee, with some disappointment, thought that maybe there was nobody home. Maybe he was too late. Maybe they had been culled. But then, why hadn't their hive been torn down yet? It confused Gamzee's thinkpan and he ventured to the hive's door, knocking on it.

The door swung open slightly and he paused. Gamzee cautiously managed to get his juggling clubs out of his miraculous modus. He really had no want to get his strife on with the unknown troll,but he wasn't about to let some troll bash his thinkpan in either. He stepped inside and looked around gingerly. He seemed to be in the nutrition block of the hive. It was a lot cleaner than Gamzee's too. The clown didn't see anyone in the block, lusus or otherwise.

"Hello?" he called. "Any motherfucker home?"

He received no answer so he ventured further into the hive. He arrived into the recreation block and didn't still didn't see anyone. He sighed, shoulders drooping slightly in disappointment. Maybe no one lived here after all. Maybe they got kidnapped. It happened all the time. Other trolls having lusus to feed and all. He once heard of a trollthat fed trolls toa spider lusus.

Gamzee suddenly tensed as something metal and sharp wrapped around his throat, pressing against the skin firmly.

"Alright, fuckass. What the fuck do you think you are doing in my fucking hive?"


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee makes a discovery and his new... friend isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :o)

Gamzee swallowed, slowly realizing the weapons against his neck were sickles. Very sharp, very deadly sickles at that. Gamzee very much liked his blood on the inside of him.

“I was just all up and wanting to meet my neighborbro,” replied the clown.

“WAS THAT EVEN FUCKING ENGLISH?” screamed the troll, pulling on the sickle slightly.

“Hurk,” Gamzee choked, leaning back slightly to keep the sickle from slicing his throat open.

The troll was much shorter than Gamzee, judging by the angle that the sickle was being pulled. Which means he was probably a lowblood. Gamzee could easily overpower the troll. He wasn’t here to make enemies though.

“Listen here, fuckass,” the troll said. “I am going to move my fucking sickle and you are going to fucking walk out of my fucking hive. You are not going to fucking turn around and look at me. You understand, fuckass?”

“Oh, c’mon, bro,” Gamzee muttered. “What? You have a weird motherfucking pupation or something? You got motherfucking wings? Motherfucker, I really don’t give a motherfuck. 

I have a sis who’s all up and blind and a bro that’s paralyzed. My own pan is probably motherfuckin’ rotted by the sweet spoor slime. I don’t really give a motherfuck about the Hemospectrum either. Bro, I got motherfucking lonely and decided to my neighbor on. You ain’t even gonna give a bro a motherfucking chance?”

“If you are so fucking lonely go cuddle with your fucking lusus,” snarled the troll, moving the sickle from Gamzee’s throat.

As soon as it was gone, Gamzee whirled around and grabbed the troll’s wrists. The troll yelped as the fell to the floor of the recreation block. There was a brief struggle and the smaller troll yelped in pain as Gamzee somehow managed to knock away the sickles.

“Alright bro,” Gamzee muttered. “Maybe we got off on the motherfucking wrong motherfucking foot. We should start the motherfuck over. My name is Gamzee Makara and… and… “

Gamzee trailed off as he stared at the smaller trolls left palm. At some point, Gamzee guessed when the sickles got knocked away, the troll got cut and was now bleeding. The thing was he was bleeding bright, candy red. He reached over and dipped his fingers into it to get a closer look. Before he could though, something hit him in the head and the world went black.

 

When Gamzee woke up, he was propped against a wall in a respite block. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together. His thinkpan felt like he got trampled by a herd of hoofbeasts. He was pretty sure he had just been hit by a rather angry troll though.

As if he had heard himself being thought about, said troll stormed into the respite block, glaring at Gamzee hatefully. Gamzee gave him a lopsided grin which quickly disappeared when two sickles were yanked out of the troll’s sylladex. He began to stride over to Gamzee and the clown could see the murderous lookin troll’s eyes. So, Gamzee said the only thing he could think of.

“Your blood is a motherfucking miracle,” he said and the troll froze in his tracks.

“What the fuck did you just say?” snarled the troll.

“I said that your blood is a motherfucking miracle. I’ve never seen such a motherfucking beautiful color.”

“I’m a fucking disgusting mutant.”

“Aww, bro. Don’t motherfucking say that. You’ll let the motherfucking batterwitch win that way.”

“Batterwitch? The Imperious bitch?”

“Yah her.”

“You’re a fucking highblood. Why the fuck would you not want to fucking cull me right now?”

“Bro, like I said, I don’t give a motherfuck about the Hemospectrum. I think your blood is a motherfucking miracle. I don’t think it’s a motherfucking reason to motherfucking cull a trollbro for.”

“I don’t believe you.” The troll snapped and Gamzee sighed. “For all I fucking know, you are just trying to gain my fucking trust so that I will let you go.”

“Come on, bro-“

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING ‘BRO’, YOU FUCKASS!” 

The troll turned and stormed off, slamming the door.


End file.
